


Angel Face

by supremeleader



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam Takes All of Your Firsts, F/M, Fingerfucking, Innocent Yet Not So Innocent, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Neighbors, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: After graduating college and getting your first full-time job as a writer with your own panel in a newspaper, you find yourself moving into your first apartment, but, in doing so… you find out your neighbor has quite the fiery personality.





	1. Weirdo on the Steps

Nothing felt more liberating than finally finishing up college. After the 4+ years of studying and attending, living on campus and practically being only on campus, you were finally out in the real world.

Well, a _more_ real world. Less university students surrounding you and more completely out of your business and couldn't care less people. After all, that's how most people were in New York. They were too busy getting from point A to point B to even notice much.

"Okay... Okay..." You panted, struggling to lift you luggage up the steps of the new apartment you were in. Although not the greatest, it was habitable and at least now you lived alone and not with obnoxious roommates who didn't care about personal space.

Taking in deep breaths and looking over to where the cab was at—or so you expected it to still be—you let out a sigh and groaned. The spot was empty and there was no one around _willing_ to help you, even if they could see the clear struggle: hence the _couldn't care less_ crowd.

"Wonderful..." Sighing, you turned back to your luggage's and tried lifting them, yet again, but gave up and sat on them. For what reason? You didn't know. Maybe you'd gain some strength out of nowhere... Maybe pull a Popeye the Sailor Man and gain muscles to help you. But that was too creative and way too impossible in a three dimensional world.

Hearing distant shouting coming from behind you, within the building that held your apartment, your eyebrows narrowed, you were just about to look over to see what it was but the sound of the door opening and the sight of someone rushing by you caught your attention.

A blonde woman with hair at her shoulders stormed off, huffing as if out of her breath, only to stop, turn on her heel and look up at the building as she lifted her middle finger up. "DON'T FUCKIN' BOTHER COMMIN' AFTER ME, ASSHOLE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs before stomping off. If anyone else was watching, they'd assume she was yelling at no one, or the building itself, but when you looked up to where the English woman was looking, you were sure you saw someone standing by the window.

Shaking your head and letting out a deep sigh, you brushed it off of your shoulders. You weren't so surprised at the behavior. Not even five minutes at your apartment building and already something happened.

Rubbing the back of your neck, you pulled out your phone from your purse and unlocked it, deciding to go through one of your favorite journalist's websites and read an article or two. Maybe then you'd get enough courage to lift the luggages... Sooner or later you were going to have to find some way, you couldn't sit there all day and night.

And it wasn't like you had roommates to help you.

Scanning the text before your eyes as you read and scrolled along, a shadow suddenly casted upon you as you could see a faint reflection from your phone's screen. "What are you doing?" A baritone voice caught you off guard as you slightly hiccuped in your seat.

"Uh—" Standing up and looking at whoever it was, you nearly choked on your words. The man was tall and broad, and it didn't help that he was on the higher steps as you were on the lower, making him far more intimidating and taller. "Sorry, I'm moving in and my luggages were way too heavy to carry so I just— It's stupid, but I just decided to sit it out and hope I would be able to somehow muster some strength and... Yeah." You rubbed your forehead as you looked at your bags that sat on the steps.

Shifting his eyes between you and the luggages, the man with rather long, dark hair scratched his chin and stood in silence, as if contemplating.

"Sorry if it seemed like I was—"

"If I help you, will you stop saying sorry?" The man snapped as your eyebrows lifted, only to narrow.

"Uh, yeah?" Watching him huff, he grabbed your bags—as if nothing—and walked back into the apartment building, you standing there for a moment in confusion before following after. He seemed upset.

"What floor?" He asked, but his tone seemed as if it was a hassle to ask such a simple question.

"S— Second." You stuttered, afraid you'd somehow piss him off more than he already was.

Walking up the staircase and making it to the second, the man came to a stop and looked at you, waiting.

"Oh, right..." Pulling out your keys, you walked over to the room that was yours, unlocking it and moving to a side to let him in. "You can just—" Watching him drop the bags right at the entrance you blinked. "Thank you."

"Yeah." At that, he turned and walked out.

"Wait!" You called out as the man groaned and stopped in his tracks, tossing his head back before turning. "Do— Do you want water or something? As— As a thank you?" You offered as the man eyed you with narrowed eyes, making you gulp.

"You know what? I'm your damn neighbor so I expect you to not be a shitty one like the last. That would be a great _thank you_." At that, the man stormed off, back down the stairs and leaving you there, stunned.

"Okay..." You slowly turned into your apartment and shut the door behind you, eyebrows furrowed. That was a lovely way to meet your neighbor who didn't even bother to introduce himself... Maybe he was just having a bad day?

Letting it be and not thinking too much into it, you eyed your luggage and decided to unpack your bags from there as you settled your purse on your kitchen table. Lucky for you, the place was furnished and you didn't have to worry about much when you had first got it.

Spending a good hour or so unpacking and filling your dresser and closet with your clothes, you stuffed the now empty suitcases in a corner of your closet before grabbing your laptop and sitting at your dinner table. You were lucky enough to have found a job just before you graduated. You had a lot of recommendations that had helped you out.

Sucking in a breath and opening up a few tabs, doing your usual daily reading from different publishers, newspapers, and articles, you opened up your google docs and eyed a few of your works. You had been studying to be a writer for a while but decided to go into journalism. Although still very interested in making your own books one day, you decided to let that be a... hobby for the time being. After all, you were only beginning.

Standing up from your table and deciding to set up a pomegranate tea before you started your writing, the sound of muffled voices caught your attention before a door was slammed, causing you to flinch. It came from the apartment room to the left of you... It must've been the man that helped you earlier.

Pouring your tea into one of your many mugs, you moved back to your table and settled the cup down before taking a sip. Just about to begin writing, you heard yelling, the sound of something being slammed and something crashing made you frown. You were hoping that—whatever it was—wasn't serious... Or, whoever it was, was okay.

You also hoped it wouldn't last for the rest of the afternoon, you had a deadline to meet and you weren't about to screw up your first job over loud sounds.

Typing away as you continued to sip at your tea before it cooled down enough for you to drink it, the sounds of yelling had died down and you wondered if—whatever had triggered it—was gone or over with. You were hoping it wasn't going to be constant. You've dealt with noisy neighbors at your dorm but at least there was an RA to complain to, to keep them down. Plus, your dorm neighbors weren't supposed to be so loud...

As for apartment neighbors? Well, you were sure that was a different story.

Spending a few hours coming in and out of your writing, taking the occasional break to rest your eyes, you looked down at your wristwatch to see it was half past six and your stomach was starting to complain.

Closing your laptop and deciding that was enough writing for the day, you stood up and grabbed your purse and keys, leaving your apartment to go somewhere nearby to eat.

Most of the people—which weren't all that many—who knew you would say you were pretty simple. You were always nose deep in a book, reading, or   working your fingers out as you typed away one of your many stories. For you, you enjoyed writing little excerpts or short stories. Journal entries or even simple daily updates on your life. You were always fascinated in the world of literature and writing. Poetry always was beautiful to you and you were into almost any sort of genre for reading.

You carried yourself well, although you didn't exude a cocky attitude, you were confident in yourself and writing and you tried keeping your mind happy. You always needed a clear mind to write, and if you didn't have a clear mind, you had to read in order to get yourself in the zone or out of the process of over thinking.

Locking your apartment door, you stuffed your keys into your crossbody purse before walking off, down the stairs and out the building. You weren't sure what you were really in the mood for, but you weren't really picky at the moment, whatever you saw first was going to be it—and it so happened to be a pizza joint.

Walking on and eyeing the small shoppe, seeing there were some people, a few alone while others were socializing, you walked up to the counter and eyed their selection before ordering two slices. Although _everything_ looked good.

Paying and taking a seat by the window where a red neon light sat and glowed, expressing the word _pizza_ with a drawing of it in the neon lighting underneath, you grabbed a newspaper from the stack that sat just beside the main door before you had sat. Opening it and reading through as you began to eat, you found yourself scanning through the pages, skipping a few adds and bogus stories while actually reading a few good articles.

Hearing the door open but completely dismissing it as your focus was glued onto the newspaper as you bit into the rather cheesy pizza, you felt your table shift beneath your elbows as you instantly looked up. Lifting your eyebrows and quickly settling the slice, cutting off the cheese with your own finger as you grabbed a napkin to cover your mouth, you blinked. "Um, hello?"

"Why do you dress like a teacher?" The man—same one from earlier who had helped you—boldly spoke.

"I—" Looking down at your outfit—which was a cute, white blouse, tucked into a black skirt—you frowned. "I don't... I think what I'm wearing is cute."

Hearing a faint scoff of a laugh, you looked back up to see the man crossing his arms on the table. "Sure." He humored you as your frown deepened. "Look, I was walking and noticed it was the odd girl sitting on the staircase and I was going to completely dismiss you but then I saw your outfit and had to say something."

"Really?" Your eyebrows narrowed, looking at him as you nearly sunk in your seat, but the man noticed how hurt you seemed and instantly scratched the back of his neck. A nervous gesture.

"Yes, but then I decided that I wanted to come in and apologize for being such a dick to you earlier." He confessed as your eyebrows lifted, frown slowly lifting. "I was— My girlfriend and I have been arguing and I was pissed off and I really didn't want to take it out on you and completely make a fucking fool out of myself." He explained as you stared at him. "I was just not in the greatest of moods. I'm sorry for that."

"It's— It's okay." You nodded with a small smile. "Thank you for apologizing. I appreciate it. I had a feeling it was something bothering you but, who am I to stick my nose into someone else's problem? I hope all is well between the two of you."

"You even speak like a teacher..." The man said as his eyes narrowed, your cheeks heating up at the way he eyed you.

"Uh, well... I studied lots of literature and I do read and write a lot." You admitted. "I'm a journalist... Writer... Hopefully an author one day..." You listed as the man's eyes lightly grew in size. "Plus, I just recently graduated college."

"How old are you? 20?" He asked as you shook your head.

"N— No, 23." You chuckled. "I was supposed to graduate sooner but things happen and, yeah... But, that's okay, I got a job anyway." You shrugged.

"Look at you, you have your life together." The man said as he leaned back in his seat, admiring your drive. "I don't know many people like that. Then again, I don't know many people. I'm not the kindest, nor the greatest, person."

"Oh, don't say that." You shook your head. "I beg to differ!"

"You... beg to differ?" He arched an eyebrow. "You hardly know me? You don't even know my name..."

"I know, but... First impressions! Well, second. I mean, you still helped me out and that was kind when no one else offered... I sat there and tons of people walked by and ignored me." You chuckled as the man blinked. "And... you did just apologize, so... I think that's kind and great of you." You smiled.

"You're very optimistic, huh..." He lifted his chin for a moment before leaning in, eyeing you, _studying_ you and making your heart flutter. His gaze was intense, almost as if looking right into your soul. Although a bit terrifying, you did notice his eyes were a honey color. And they were quite lovely.

Snapping out of it as you noticed you were now staring back, you gulped as the man leaned back in his seat once again and crossed his arms. "Adam Sackler."

"Huh? Oh, that's your name!" You said as he nodded. Sticking your hand out, you smiled. "Y/N L/N." You introduced as Adam's eyes trailed down to your hand before taking it into his own. His much larger hand... Far more bigger than your own, and you nearly gasped at the sight.

"You're proper, too. Were you raised in a church or something?" Adam teased as he shook your hand but you shook your head with a small laugh.

"No, it's just who I am. I like to be nice, even if others aren't. I don't know, it's a motto of mine—treat others the way you want to be treated. Although plenty of times people are still jerks to me." You sighed as Adam eyed you in pure amusement, a grin creeping on his lips.

"Do you even curse? Do you know what swearing is?" He snickered as your eyebrows narrowed.

"Y— Yeah, but I choose not to. I don't really like it. It feels odd when I say them..." You admitted as Adam's smile grew. Oh, you must've been innocent. Or, you were just a _really_ good person... An angel in disguise.

"Admirable. I can't go an hour without cursing, but I'm a coarse man so it makes sense." Adam shrugged as you nodded.

"Well, everyone's different and that's what makes you, you." You kindly said. "I don't mind others cursing or whatever it may be, it's just not in me. It's rare..."

"A warning in advance now that you're my neighbor: you may hear random outbursts, so..." Adam said in advance as you nodded.

"As long as you can keep it down, I'm sure we'll be fine." You breathed. "Like I said, I write, and noise is fine but too much noise can be negative and screw me over."

"I see, well, in that case... Good luck, I am a _very_ loud man." Adam winked as you lifted your eyebrows. "But, enough of my loud mouth, do you want to walk back together? Unless you're going to do something—"

"Yeah! Uh, I'm— I just need to finish and then we can go." You smiled with a nod, reaching for your pizza and finishing it up as Adam watched with a small smile. He hardly knew you, but you seemed _very_ entertaining.

Nearly scarfing down the remaining of the pizza as Adam hadn't taken his eyes off of you, purely amazed by you as if you were an animal at a zoo, you cleaned your mouth and stood up, placing the newspaper back after tossing your garbage.

"You're an interesting person." Adam spoke up as the two of you walked out of the pizzeria.

Lifting your head and looking at Adam, you lightly smiled. "Thank you?" Your eyebrows furrowed.

"It's not a bad thing." He assured as he crossed his arms behind his head, you doing a double take at the sight of his arms. The t-shirt he had been wearing slid down his biceps and exposed them, making your heart flutter. Although you were quite the observer, you hadn't really gotten the chance to observe _him_. Maybe it was because every chance you got to, he was already observing _you_.

Sucking in a small breath as you stared at his arms, you casually looked away and let out a small a huff. He was a good looking man and he was definitely a sight to see... You just hoped you weren't blushing.

Of course, Adam had done it on purpose and wanted to see how you'd react—and you gave him what he wanted. He knew you were staring, he just acted as if he didn't _feel_ it.

"Thank you for walking with me." You said as either of you approached your apartment door. Although most of the walk was quiet, it wasn't as uncomfortable as it seemed.

"Well, I do live right next door..." Adam pointed as you sucked in your lips and gave him a single nod. "But... You're welcome."

Smiling, you reached out your hand.

"What? What are you doing?" Adam asked in confusion.

"Saying goodnight? By shaking your hand..." You explained, unsure as to how it wasn't so obvious.

"Ah, right, manners." Adam nodded as you did the same. Reaching for you hand and shaking it, Adam only took a step towards you and bent forward, kissing your cheek as your eyes widened. "Goodnight." His lips ghosted against your earlobe, sending shivers down your spine as you blinked.

"G— Goodnight." You quickly shook his hand before slipping yours away and pulling out your keys, unlocking your door and practically rushing in.

Watching you with a grin, Adam sucked in a breath. Truth be told, Adam was tired of the same old _shit_ he was going through. He wanted change and you seemed like good change. Maybe, for once, he could have a friend.

Or... a decent girlfriend.

But, for now, he settled for friendship. He rolled his eyes at the thought of dealing with Jessa and the issues she carried and piled onto him.


	2. Lips Like Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on impulses isn’t always the greatest thing to do...

"Oh, look at this place! It's nice!" Your good friend, Samantha, exclaimed as she eyed your apartment. She was the first roommate you ever had back at your university and kept in contact with her ever since you switched dorms. She was actually one of the few room mates you had gotten along with or weren't annoyed by.

 

"Yeah, it's pretty decent... Affordable." You nodded with a smile as the two of you stood in the living room.

 

"Comes with a hot neighbor." Samantha winked while pointing her thumb as you blinked, cheeks heating up.

 

"H— Hot neighbor?" You questioned, wondering if she meant Adam Sackler.

 

"Yeah, the guy next door. I saw him entering his apartment as some girl left it... If he's single, and I were you, I would hit that up." Samantha winked again as you shook your head.

 

"No... No way." You laughed. "I'm... That's not in me."

 

"Still?" She asked as you nodded. "Well... You've gotta try some day... I mean, if you're interested... Unless you're not, that's okay." Samantha

smiled.

 

"I— I don't know. I'm just... I just graduated, got this apartment and a job... I want to settle in before I try dating..." You said as she nodded.

 

"Okay, that's fair enough... But hot neighbor is a total jaw dropper so keep an eye out for him." Samantha teased as you sucked in a breath. "Anyway, your new job! How's it going?" She asked as you smiled.

 

"Just started, but, so far it's great! It's exciting the idea of getting my stories out there. They're giving me my very own column. My deadline for it is Sunday so I've got a few days." You nodded as Samantha lifted her eyebrows.

 

"I think... this calls for a celebration." She wiggled her eyebrows.

 

"A celebration?" You questioned as Samantha nodded. "What do you have in mind, Sam?"

 

"A party... Here... Tonight." She said as you sighed. "Come on, call it a house warming party!"

 

"I hardly know anyone." You chuckled. "Plus, you know I'm not into parties..."

 

"Just this once, Y/N! It'll be fun! Come on, live a little!" She insisted as you sighed. "Please!"

 

"Okay... Okay, fine. But you're handling it." You pointed a finger.

 

"Oh, no worries, I've got it all handled already—"

 

"What?"

 

"I just knew you'd cave in and say yes." Samantha shrugged as you shook your head.

 

"Of course..." Looking down at your wristwatch, you sucked in a breath. "Well, it's almost 5PM so, I'm gonna go change, you... do what you gotta do..." You waved your hands, walking over to your bedroom and shutting the door.

 

Changing into a long sleeved, collard dress that was grey and white, you wore a pair of pointy-toe heels and left your hair down.

 

Walking out and seeing Samantha was gone, you quickly made sure to gather your valuables and hide them in your room before locking the door. When Samantha came back, you helped her set up for the very last minute party.

 

A last minute party that soon had every inch of your apartment filled with faces you had never seen before. Faces who didn't even know you or tried flirting with you. People who dismissed you or completely pushed you away from conversations. Although, there were a kind few... But, most of the time, they were drunk or high off of something.

 

Trying to slip away from the suffocating crowd as you needed some air, you nearly stumbled over someone's body as they lied on the floor, instantly being caught by a strong set of arms. "Sorry!" You exclaimed, quickly lifting yourself from their hold, then seeing it was Adam. "Oh, Adam, hi!" You greeted with a smile as he looked down at you.

 

"A party on your second day here? Bold move, you want to get kicked out." He said as you frowned.

 

"N— No! It's... My old roommate threw the party for me but, honestly, I don't even belong. Everyone here hardly knows me or doesn't even know me at all. Plus, I'm being dismissed. Weird, huh? In my own home." You chuckled as Adam eyed you for a moment before he grabbed your hand and pulled you right out of your apartment.

 

"You're getting antsy." He said as he walked you with him, your eyebrows knitted in confusion. "You're not a party person... Hardly social, as well."

 

"H— How do you— Am I that obvious?"You asked as you looked up at him, Adam guiding you down the stairs and out the building.

 

"A bit, yeah." He shrugged as you frowned. "You needed to ditch your own place."

 

"Apparently so..." You breathed, not realizing you were still hand in hand with Adam. "Uh... So... My roommate said she saw a— Some girl—"

 

"Jessa." Adam said as you gulped. "Yeah."

 

"Jessa..." You repeated with a small nod. "Is— Is everything alright?" You curiously asked but Adam shrugged, sticking his free hand into his pocket.

 

"When is anything ever alright?" He asked, sneaking a look over at you for a moment before looking back ahead.

 

"Well, I mean... Everything's pretty much alright for me." You shrugged, but Adam didn't believe it.

 

"Sure... That's why you ditched your own party." He snickered but you shook your head.

 

"You dragged me out." You corrected, but Adam stopped in his tracks and looked down at you.

 

"I saved you from boredom." He defended. "You said it yourself, you didn't belong." Adam justified as you sighed. He was right.

 

"Yes, okay... But— But that doesn't mean I'm not doing alright. I'm fine! I graduated, got a job... I have a home—"

 

"That's raided by undergraduates and druggies and who knows what else. Do you even drink?" Adam asked as he walked again, tugging you with him.

 

"Not really, only on occasions..." You answered. "I only drink water and tea... Sometimes, lemonade or juices. Maybe coffee."

 

Shaking his head, Adam smiled. "You are way too good to be true. Something must be off about you." He snickered. "There has to be an ugly side to you. A bad side... Something missing."

 

"I— Uh. Well, I'm very... I'm sort of anti-social? Not so bad, but... I'm also boring?" You shrugged but Adam rolled his eyes with a small snigger.

 

"None of that is bad. I'm a bit anti-social. I'm not boring, though... And neither are you." Adam stated as you grew flustered. He was a very odd man; at least, the way he acted around you made you believe that. But, deep down, you felt he had a good heart. "You're just... Nerdy, or some shit, I don't know? Do like that Star Wars crap?"

 

"Sort of."

 

"Lord of the Rings?"

 

"Kind of."

 

"Twilight."

 

"Nuh-uh."

 

"Harry Potter?"

 

"Definitely." You nodded.

 

"Nerd." Adam teased with a smile as your cheeks began to heat up once again. "I'll admit, I enjoy reading, so I'll give you that."

 

"That's good. At least now I know two things about Adam Sackler. One, he's got a loud mouth, and... Two, he likes to read." You said with your fingers as Adam nodded.

 

"Don't forget, I like to curse." He added.

 

"That's under loud mouth, a sub category." You stated as Adam rolled his eyes with a small grin. 

 

"Sub category..." Adam mumbled to himself as he shook his head. "Only you."

 

"By the way, where are you taking me?" You asked him, realizing the two of you had been wandering on the sidewalk

 

"I— Hmm... Well, I just wanted to walk. No destination." Adam shrugged and you couldn't help but laugh.

 

"So, you dragged me out to save me, only to take me nowhere? That's thoughtful of you." You shook your head.

 

"Would you like us to go to a café?" He asked. "Drink some tea and read some Harry Potter?" Adam mocked with an English accent, but you shook your head again and chuckled.

 

"As entertaining as that sounds, I'm fine." You nodded.

 

Sucking in a breath, Adam ran his free hand through his hair. "Well, I could take you to my place and you can wait it out. Be anti-social and wait till everyone leaves the party... Or, until the police comes." He offered.

 

"Yeah, let me act like that's not my apartment, saves me trouble." You said as Adam looked over for a moment.

 

"We can act like those married couples who are bitter and hate the youth." He joked as you laughed.

 

"Adam, I am the youth." You pointed at yourself as he rolled his eyes.

 

"Damn kids." He shook his head as you grinned.

 

"You're not that old, you can't be. You're young!" You said as you eyed him. Adam had yet to tell you his age. "You're young... right?"

 

"No, I just age really well. You see, I'm actually in my sixties." Adam seriously spoke but you nudged him.

 

"Adam..." You shook your head.

 

"Okay. Fine. Fifties—"

 

"Adam!"

 

"32, damn!" He exclaimed as your eyes widened.

 

"You're right, you're practically an old man to me..." You leaned back, looking at him with disgust as Adam looked down at you, confused.

 

"Wait, really? You're disgusted by a nine year difference? Nine?" He asked as you nodded.

 

"Yeah, ew..." You cringed as Adam narrowed his eyes, but a smile grew on your lips. "I'm pulling your leg, wow!"

 

"I hate how I believed you." Adam glared as you laughed. "Sneaky little bitch..."

 

"Excuse me?!" You held your chest. "How dare you?!"

 

"Quit it." Adam screwed his eyes back as the two of you walked back to his apartment.

 

Walking up the steps and hearing the loud noises emitting from your apartment, you let out a sigh. "They're still going... I wonder how long it'll last..."

 

"If it surpasses midnight, you're shit out of luck, I'll be going to bed and kicking you out." Adam tugged you along as you frowned.

 

"You really are an old man..." You lowly spoke as he shot a glare at you.

 

"I'm not." He defended. "I like getting up early. I like enjoying my day. The entirety of it. I like to be up just as the sun is—"

 

"Old man." You teased with a smirk, leaning in and winking.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Adam lifted his chin as he looked down at you, then hunched forward and got to your eye level. "You can go back to your boring party that you believe you don't belong in, or, you can appreciate my damn company."

 

Sucking in a deep breath as you looked him in the eye, nearly feeling your heart flutter at the intensity of his stare, you quietly nodded.

 

"What are you nodding for?" He asked, eyes still squinted.

 

"Your company." You softly spoke as your voice nearly cracked. There you were, confident as ever, and Adam just had to give you that look as if he was looking right into your brain.

 

"Hmph." He breathed before standing up straight and turning to unlock his door, pushing it open and pulling you in.

 

Eyeing it and seeing how it was nothing like your own... A lot more bland and flat, you blinked. What did you expect from a man who hated parties and going to bed after midnight—or, at least you assumed.

 

Just about to walk off, Adam was tugged back by your grip, completely forgetting his hand was in yours. "You can let go."

 

"Huh?" Snapping your head over, you eyed where he was looking, gasping and slipping your hand. "S— Sorry!"

 

Eyeing you for a moment, Adam grinned. The sight of your red cheeks, how you held your hands together and shyly looked away, Adam couldn't help but eye you from head to toe. You were so open to him not too long ago, but when it came to something like hand holding or looking you in the eyes, you were so timid.

 

"You're really cute." Adam spoke up, breaking the silence as your heart instantly fluttered within your chest, eyes widening at his compliment. "Don't ask what?, I think you're pretty."

 

Biting on your lower lip as you looked up at him, doe eyed, you gulped. "Do you mean it? Or are you just saying it?"

 

"What— What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Adam shook his head as you sucked in a breath.

 

"Some... I've had people say I'm pretty solely because they wanted something or they just wanted to rid the awkwardness." You explained as you pushed some of your hair behind your ear. "And it's rare that people say anything to me. I kind of stay away from attention." You shrugged as Adam stared at you with furrowed brows.

 

How can no one think you were the least bit of cute? Hell, you were hot in his eyes but he couldn't say that just yet. You weren't like everyone else. You were different.

 

"Well, fuck everyone else, I think you're fucking cute." He nearly snapped as your cheeks burned, a small smile forming on your lips as you sucked in a small breath.

 

"Thank you..." You lowly responded. "I— I think you're... cute, too." You blushed even more, not bothering to look Adam in the eyes as you found your dress far more interesting.

 

"Cute." Adam sniggered as he looked down at you, your focus shifting upwards as you shivered. Leaning forward enough, Adam gave you a teasing grin before he spoke up again. "If we're being honest here, and if I chose not to have a filter... I'll admit, you're pretty fucking hot."

 

Feeling your breath hitch as your lips parted, Adam brushed his knuckles against your cheek as your eyes fluttered for a moment. "I..." Suddenly feeling as if you couldn't focus on anything else, not even the sounds coming from your apartment, you gulped. When was the last time someone called you pretty fucking hot? And when was the last time it came from someone who was hot?

 

Trying to compose yourself as you felt your breathing quicken and your chest heave, Adam leaned in and whispered in your ear. "Angel face."

 

Staring into the distance with wide eyes as your mouth fell open, Adam leaned back enough just for his mouth to be inches away from your cheek, breath hitting your skin. Feeling the butterflies erupt from their cage as they fluttered in your stomach, you turned your head and sucked in a deep breath as you looked at his lips; red as a cherry and plush as a pillow. Your curiosity got the best of you, but Adam's eagerness beat you to it when he sealed the gap.

 

Your heart wanted to leap out of your chest as it pounded harshly, deafening you with every beat it made. For a moment, you had nearly forgotten that this was your first kiss. You've never gotten this far with anyone. And with the way Adam's tongue shot out and licked your bottom lip before seeking entrance into your mouth, you knew no other could top this one. Or... you assumed. For your first kiss, it was much more than you expected.

 

Reaching out and clutching Adam's shirt as he held the back of your neck, tongue exploring your mouth as your heart couldn't seem to take it, the sound of someone shouting snapped you out of it. Instantly turning your head as a string of Adam's saliva followed you, you instantly wiped your mouth and chin as you eyed the furious blonde woman.

 

"What the fuck is this?! Who is this fucking whore?!" She yelled as your stomach flipped, something suddenly working it's way up your throat as you realized who she was and what you had done.

 

"Oh my gosh..." You whispered as your eyes watered. Dropping your hands from Adam's shirt, you looked up at him with furrowed brows before taking a step back.

 

"Angel f—"

 

"No." You shook your head as you blinked away tears, your nauseousness growing worse. Taking another step back, Adam stepped forward, but you lifted a hand. "St— Stay away from me." You frowned as tear had slipped, turning and rushing out of the apartment as Adam watched in horror.


	3. Go For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the truth “set you free.”

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" Adam exploded as he shouted at Jessa. Heat had rushed up his face the moment you left from the rage that was now building within him. "I fucking left you! I called it quits! I fucking broke up with you!"

 

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily!" Jessa shouted back but Adam snarled.

 

"I'm fucking done with you and your shit, Jessa! I'm fucking done with you and all your shitty friends and your shitty lives and shitty personalities! I've had it! I'm sick of it all!" He yelled, loud enough for the veins to pop out from his neck.

 

"Oh, I'm shitty?! What about you, asshole?! You're just as shitty! Just as fucked up!" Jessa fired back. "Is that why you were about to fuck that whore?! Little miss sunshine with the innocent look to her! Did you fucking think she'd do you justice?! Help you change from the shitty person you are?!" She screamed.

 

"Fuck you, Jessa! You don't fucking know her! You have nothing on her!"

 

"So that's it? She's it? She's the fucking reason why you're leaving me, huh?!" She pointed a finger.

 

"Get the fuck over yourself, I've wanted to leave you for months now but couldn't fucking do it! Because that's my fucking problem! I latch onto shitty people like you because I never think I deserve any better!" He shouted with his hands in the air. "I don't fucking need you, or anyone like you! I don't fucking need your toxicity! Or your fucking negativity! Or your fucking hostility and shitty presence!"

 

"Without me, you're fucking nothing! Just like you were nothing when Hannah left to Iowa! Just like you were fucking nothing when she rejected you! You fucking crawled right back to me when she left you for her fucking baby." Jessa seethed as Adam glared.

 

"Get the fuck out of my apartment." Adam pointed as he approached her.

 

"This is my apartment, too—"

 

"I said, get the fuck out of my fucking apartment!" He shouted as Jessa snarled.

 

"You'll fucking pay for—" Slamming the door on her, Adam locked it before turning and eyeing his living room.

 

Panting in his spot, trying to catch his breath as he felt the blood rushing to his head, Adam began tossing things, trashing his own apartment as he was blinded by his rage.

 

Adam wasn't pissed off from all of Jessa's insults. No, he was more upset in the fact that you would now see him as a cheater. That now you would see yourself as one and would possibly never, ever, want to see him again.

 

What if you moved away? Far from him? You were so kind to him, and now he knew you'd never treat him the same. That's if you'd even look his way.

 

Falling right on his ass and tugging at his hair in frustration, surrounded by the disaster he caused, Adam rubbed his face. He couldn't have you hating him, not someone as sweet and innocent like you.

 

Kicking everyone out of your apartment, even Samantha, you collapsed on your couch and cried into one of the pillows. You felt so foolish. How could you have forgotten that Adam had a girlfriend? How could you allow yourself to succumb so easily when you had only know the man for two days?

 

You were so tempted, so intrigued and... mesmerized by him. He was so different from those you've met and you loved that about him. You loved how straightforward he was. You loved how he almost didn't have a filter but still had a heart on him. And you loved that he was so kind to you—in his own way.

 

But now you felt disgusted in yourself. Your first kiss and it ended up being with a man who was taken. How could you have let this happen? You were better than this! Or so you thought...

 

Crying yourself to sleep that night and just dreaming about nothing but your kiss with Adam—on a torturous loop—you woke up that next morning with zero motivation. You stayed in all day. Made zero contact. You didn't even read nor did you write, even if that was the best way to get everything out.

 

Now resting on your bed with a frown on your face, you lifted your focus, over to the wall that was behind the headboard of your bed. Only a wall apart and it still felt like you could feel him. As if he was still holding the back of your neck. As if your lips were still connected with his tongue moving freely against yours.

 

You needed distance.

 

Getting up from your bed and changing into a casual dress before slipping on a pair of shoes, you left your apartment and tried walking as far as you could. No destination in mind, you just needed the separation. You needed to be away. You couldn't sit there and stare at a wall with a broken heart that so desperately longed for someone that had screwed you over. If you knew this was what your first kiss entitled, you would've stopped it from happening.

 

But, you knew very well you wouldn't have. Because, no matter how short the time frame was, Adam somehow fit so perfectly in your life in the oddest of ways. A puzzle piece that didn't seem to fit, but somehow, did.

 

Frowning the entirety of your walk, unable to stop thinking about Adam, no matter how many times you tried telling yourself he was a cheater, you huffed. You felt guilty. And not guilty because of the kiss, but, because of the way he looked at you when you told him to stay away. How he looked defeated. How, as if you had torn his heart right out.

 

Shaking your head at the thought that Adam felt something for you, you rubbed your face. It was so wrong. So, very wrong. You shouldn't be thinking such way. You should feel guilty! Disappointed! You should've hated him for what he pulled on you!

 

But that was impossible when you wanted it to happen. No matter the excuse of you forgetting that his girlfriend even existed.

 

Wiping a few tears that slipped away as you had looked down for a moment, your breath hitched as you saw Adam in the distance, approaching you. Had he been following you? Or, maybe he was looking for you...

 

No, this isn't something your heart should be fluttering over! Yet... it was.

 

You had to turn, you had to run away. You needed to leave, to get as far from him as possible.

 

But, you couldn't. You stood there with a racing heart and furrowed eyebrows as you watched him rush over to you.

 

"Please, don't run away." He started as you gulped. "I need you to listen to me, and then... And then, you can run." Blinking, Adam stared down at you, eyeing the puffiness and redness of your eyes and feeling his heart ache. He felt so stupid. "I didn't cheat. I never did. I didn't have you cheat with me. I had left her, I had broken up with her that day right after I left your apartment. I couldn't handle her anymore, she was troublesome. A bad influence. A bad person. And I needed my freedom."

 

"I've had my fair share of bad relationships. I'm a sucker, even if I don't seem like one. I've allowed myself to be less of a man and allowed these women to walk all over me and use me like a fucking— a fucking animal in captivity. I thought it was what I needed. What I deserved. I thought they were all I had. I was too fucking stupid to see that I deserved better."

 

"I was used and used, over and over again, no one gave a fuck about Adam Sackler. All they fucking cared about was my fucking huge dick. And, if it wasn't that, it was the fact that I was a dick." Adam breathed. "I kept running back to those who only needed me as their fucking puppy to use for comfort. I was a fucking... I was nothing to them. They needed me for support. They needed me for sex. They needed me for company. But not for one second did they treat me like the human fucking being I was."

 

"But, I never saw it that way because I was so fucking blinded by their lies and the belief that no one out there was better for me. That they were all that there was." Adam continued as you looked him in the eyes, realizing he was pouring his heart and soul out to you.

 

"And then I see this— this weird girl sitting on the steps of my apartment building moments after I'm watching my supposed girlfriend shout at me." He said as your heart sank. "For a moment, I nearly had forgotten Jessa. I went down and I found you sitting there. You were... You looked so fucking cute, casually on your damn phone. I had no clue as to why you were sitting there but then I scared you and you turned and just... The fucking sight of you had my heart in a damn dance."

 

"You had this look on you, as if no one in the world had ever harmed you or done you wrong. So fucking innocent and pure... A damn angel. And you kept apologizing and I hated it because I should've been the one saying sorry for being so fucking rude and creepy." Adam gushed as your heart thudded. "You were so nice. So fucking nice to me and I just... I was a complete asshole to you. But that never stopped you. You kept being that angel in my eyes and it never stopped. And— And when I saw you all alone at that pizzeria, I had to join you because I needed your attention. I wanted it. I needed to distract myself from doing something drastic. I had broken up with Jessa but I couldn't tell you that. I didn't want to drag you in."

 

"But then I did by kissing you."

 

With a silence, Adam sucked in a breath. You hadn't realized until then that his eyes were mirroring your own, shiny and filled with tears. "And I brought you into it. I fucked you over. I made you feel uncomfortable and get yelled at. I screwed it all up."

 

"I— Fuck... Angel face— Y/N. I'm sorry.I had no intentions of hurting you. I just, I wanted to kiss you so bad. I wanted you. I didn't— I don't care about time. I don't. I don't care about age gaps unless you're not fucking legal. And I didn't care about Jessa because she meant nothing to me. She was a weight carrying me down with her."

 

"I promise you, you won't see me again. I'll stay away from you as far as I can. You won't know that I'm your neighbor." Adam said as your heart sank to your feet. "I just needed you to hear me out, even if you've come to hate me." He sighed, searching your eyes before taking a small step back. "Thanks."

 

Watching him walk away as your bottom lip quivered, you sucked in a deep breath as you blinked away tears, standing there with a restless heart. For a man who had only known you for a little over two days, you must've had such a strong impact on him.

 

Just as he did to you. Having Adam walk into your life wasn't just an accident or coincidence. It had to happen.

 

Turning on your heel and no longer seeing Adam in your sight, you broke into a sprint and ran back to the apartment building.

 

Panting as you ran up the steps and stairs, you eagerly knocked on Adam's door, in hopes that he returned home and wasn't out somewhere doing something he'd regret. "Adam! Adam!" You called out, trying to catch your breath. "Adam, please, open up!"

 

Knocking until your knuckles grew red, growing impatient and anxious as there was no response, you frowned. What if he had gone somewhere else? What if he went somewhere he'd regret? You were scared and you didn't want to find out that something bad happened to your neighbor... To the man you grew to care so much about.

 

"Adam, please tell me you're inside..." You nearly sobbed as your heart clenched. "Adam..."

 

"Angel face?" Turning at the sound of his voice and seeing him standing on the stairwell, you rushed over and clutched his cheeks, crashing your lips against his own, nearly crying into the kiss. He was a few steps below you, giving you better advantage. 

 

"I was so afraid." You cried against his lips as he stood there with narrowed eyebrows and wide eyes. "So scared... I thought you— I thought you went to do something drastic."

 

Frowning at your words, although his heart raced at how much you cared for him, Adam lowered your hands before nuzzling his cheek against yours, wrapping his arms around you and holding you. "I'm sorry."

 

"No, no... It's okay. You're okay." You breathed as more tears had slipped. "Please, don't stay away from me."

 

Moving his hands up to your waist, Adam pushed back and shook his head before kissing your cheek. "I won't if you don't want me to."

 

"I don't want you to. I don't." You breathed. "I want to be with you. I want... I want you."

 

Cupping your cheeks and brushing your tears away, Adam rested his forehead against yours. "Angel face..." Pulling you back into the kiss, Adam's

lips moved against your own like they did the night before, tongue pushing past your lips as you allowed it, wanting him to have you.

 

"Adam..." You breathed against him as he hummed. "You were my first kiss—"

 

"What?" He leaned back and looked at you as you blushed. "No fucking way... What the fuck is wrong with people, you're so fucking gorgeous?" He shook his head as you sighed. "You know what, I'm fucking lucky then because I'm gonna give you all that you deserve." Pulling you back into the kiss as your heart fluttered, Adam lifted you in his arms and brought you to his apartment before settling you.

 

"I—" Sucking in a breath as Adam was kissing your jaw while holding a fistful of your hair, you shut your eyes. "I wanna— Can we—" Unsure of how to form your sentence, Adam stood up straight and looked down at you as he held your jaw.

 

"You wanna sleep with me?" He asked as you sucked in an anxious breath. "You've never slept with anyone... Not if you've never had your first kiss."

 

"No..." You shyly admitted, but Adam caressed your cheek and kissed your forehead. "I never... I never felt ready? Confident? I don't know. I never had the opportunity and I just... I wasn't even dating around—"

 

"I'm gonna treat you like the damn princess you are." Adam said, kissing your cheeks. "I'm gonna make you feel so damn good, I promise." He said, almost in excitement as your heart skipped a beat. You remembered how he mentioned his dick before and, in all honesty, you were curious. "I'll try my best to be gentle. No promises."

 

Blushing, you nodded before pulling him back into the kiss with a smile. "Okay."

 

Grabbing your hands, Adam was about to pull you away but you stopped him. "Don't you want to do it on a bed?" He asked, confused, but you shrugged.

 

"Right here is fine." You nodded as Adam blinked.

 

"On the floor?" His eyebrows narrowed as you nodded again.

 

"Or on the couch... I don't know, it's my first time and I wanna try it elsewhere..." You lowly said.

 

"Really?" Adam stared at you with narrowed eyes, but you nodded confidently, causing him to smile. "Amazing, you're so fucking adorable."

 

"I gue—" Getting cut off by Adam's lips, you chuckled. Kissing him back as you grabbed the hem of his shirt, you started lifting it up as Adam helped you. Separating from the kiss for a moment, you heart lodged up your throat. You knew Adam was a broad man, but actually seeing it, seeing him without his shirt... You couldn't help but feel turned on. "Oh gosh..."

 

Grinning, Adam leaned in and kissed your neck before muttering "that isn't even half of it."

 

Standing there as your breath hitched, Adam kicked off his shoes before undoing his belt, eyes never leaving yours as you watched in awe. Feeling your chest heave as he unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper, your heart skipped a beat. Adam couldn't help but smirk at your reaction, the way you were just staring in pure amazement, like a child unraveling a gift they've always wanted.

 

Letting his pants fall around his ankles as he stepped out of them, you sucked in a breath as you watched him stand there, black underwear being the only thing he had left—and your eyes had yet to leave him.

 

Walking over to you, Adam grabbed the end of your dress as you stood there in a trance. "Lift your arms." He commanded as you did so, allowing him to remove your dress before tossing it beside his clothes.

 

Trembling at the lack of coverage, you felt Adam's hands snake around your hips as he pulled you to him, kissing along your neck, gently biting at the skin and leaving red marks behind as your lips sealed shut.

 

Moving his open-mouthed kisses down your chest, he kissed either of your breasts as you shivered, then down your stomach and reached either hip bone as he crouched.

 

Looking down at him as either of you were in silence, his eyes trailed up your body before meeting with your own, hands caressing your thighs as you gulped. "I don't normally ask this, I just go for it, but..." Tugging on your panties, Adam licked his bottom lip.

 

"You want to—" Cutting yourself off, you nodded your head. You wanted it all, to feel what he could do with his hands, his mouth... his tongue.

 

"Yeah?" He asked as you nodded again. Smiling and leaving kisses against your thighs, Adam stood back up and grabbed your hand, moving you to his couch and sitting you down.

 

Sucking in a breath as Adam pulled you towards the edge of the couch, he left more kisses along your thighs as you held tightly onto the couch. Looking over and seeing how your knuckles were turning white, Adam reached for your hands and carefully peeled them off before kissing them. "Sorry..." You mumbled but he shook his head.

 

"It's okay." He said, kissing your fingertips and palms before massaging your knuckles with his thumbs. "Trust me, the anxiety will go away the second I'm nose deep in you." Adam casually said as you couldn't help but chuckle.

 

"Okay..." You smiled as Adam lifted your hands and placed them in his hair as he looked up at you.

 

"It helps to tug." He winked as you rolled your eyes, then combing your fingers through his smooth hair. "Mmh, that feels good." Adam shut his eyes as he breathed in, turning his head to kiss your wrist as your nails gently dragged against his scalp.

 

Continuing to brush your fingers through his hair, Adam's hands slid up your thighs and grabbed onto the waistband of your white panties. Of course they're white, she's a damn angel, he thought. "Are you sure you want this? Cause once I start, it's hard to stop me. I get really into it." Adam said but you nodded eagerly.

 

"Mhm, please." You said, running your fingers in and out of his hair.

 

Smirking, he slowly tugged your underwear down as you kept your eyes locked onto his. "I'm gonna make you feel so damn good, angel face." He grinned as you sat there, focusing on your breathing as your bare ass met the coldness of his couch.

 

Pulling your panties down, inch by inch, he then slipped them from your ankles before tugging your shoes off. Sitting there and watching as Adam's chest began to heave as his tongue shot out to lick his lips, you couldn't help but lick your own.

 

"I need to warn you in advance that I get very vulgar—"

 

"Adam, I already know that." You said but he shook his head.

 

"No, like, when I'm horny and shit I say things. Most of the time, I don't mean it, so if I call you a dirty whore don't believe me." He said as he kept his focus set on your sex, gripping onto your thighs and licking his lips. It was like he was looking at a much desired dessert.

 

"Oh..." You sucked in a breath.

 

"Fuck, I can't wait to fucking eat you like fucking dessert." Adam said as your heart skipped a beat. The hunger in his eyes made you want to press your legs together but he prevented you the second he pulled you closer and lied your legs over his shoulders. "I fucking swear you're beautiful all over, even your fucking pussy."

 

Sitting there as your breathing quickened, Adam pressed kisses deeper within your thighs before turning his head and sniffing. "Adam..."

 

"And you smell so good, fuck..." He hissed, trying so hard not to dive right into you.

 

Shutting yours for a moment as you felt him kiss your clit, he then took it in his mouth and ran his tongue against, causing you to gasp. "O— Oh—" Tugging at his hair when you felt his teeth gently nibble on your nub, you bit down.

 

Lifting his eyes and grinning at the sight of you already unraveling, Adam licked a broad stripe up your cunt as you pulled his hair more, only to tug harder when Adam teased your entrance. Burying his nose against your clit, his tongue dived into you as you gasped loudly and fell back on the seat.

 

Tightening your hands as you grabbed fistfuls of his hair, you couldn't help but lift your hips against him, wanting to feel more and more. That is until Adam removed his tongue as you instantly frowned. "Relax, angel face." He said as he looked at you, seeing the frown on your lips as you opened your eyes. "As much as I would love for you to fuck my face, I'm trying to prepare you."

 

Biting your bottom lip and nodding, Adam gave you a smile before diving back into you.

 

You were squirming, you felt something building within you, something you had never felt before, and with the way Adam's nose kept stimulating your clit, you felt something erupt within you.

 

Smiling at the taste of your cum, licking it away, Adam stood up and sat beside you as he brought you on him, hearing you pant as he brought his hand in between your thighs. "You can't tell me... You can't fucking tell me you've never touched yourself before."

 

"N— Not really..." You breathed, holding Adam's shoulders as one of his fingers entered you while his free hand held the back of your thighs. You could hardly stay sat on your knees, you were already shaking. "Mmh... Oh, god..." You moaned as you leaned your forehead against his.

 

"It's okay, baby." Adam panted while adding a second finger, pumping them within you as you moaned even more. "God, you're so fucking wet... You're soaking me."

 

"Adam..." You groaned as you shut your eyes, wanting him to reach deeper. "More... More..."

 

"Angel face likes that I'm fucking her with my fingers." He grinned, lifting his free hand to the back of your head and bringing you into a breathless kiss, bucking your hips against Adam's hand as you cried out. "Jesus, you're so fucking greedy!" He cursed against your lips as your breathed heavily. "You're supposed to be innocent, yet, you're fucking my fingers! You want more, huh?!"

 

"M— Mhm!" You hummed, gripping the back of his neck as you kissed him hard, teeth colliding. "Pl— Please, Adam..."

 

"You want my dick? You want it?" He asked as you nodded.

 

"Yes— Yes..." You whined as Adam kissed you roughly, adding a third finger as your breathing staggered.

 

"I bet you fucking do. I think you're ready, angel face..." Adam breathed as he pulled out, latching onto your hips as you felt the wetness of his fingers on your skin. Guiding you and lowering you onto him, a cry left your throat as your fingers wrapped around his hair. "Fuck, fuck... Fuck..."

 

"Ahh..." Feeling the stretch and burn, you buried your face within his neck as he guided your hips, controlling them at a steady rate so you wouldn't hurt yourself, even if you were eager to quicken the speed. "Adam, faster—"

 

Wrapping his arm around your waist, Adam used his free hand to grab your hair and pull you back, enough for him to kiss your neck before resting his forehead on your shoulder, watching the way you rode him. "You feel so good, angel face. So fucking good... You and that pretty— pretty little cunt of yours." He moaned as your eyes squeezed shut. "And your tits are just bouncing for me."

 

"I— I can't... I'm—"

 

"Touch yourself, you're right there." Adam said as you forced your eyes open.

 

Looking at him, Adam grabbed your hand and guided it within your thighs, pressing your index and middle fingers against your clit as he moved them for you before you took over. "Mmh... Mmh... Adam..."

 

"Angel face isn't so innocent anymore, touching herself like a fucking whore!" Gasping at his words, Adam shook his head. "Shit! Sorry, I—"

 

"Mm-mm, no... That's not—" Shaking your head, you moaned as you came on yours and his fingers.

 

Bringing yours and his fingers into his mouth and sucking them, Adam pulled out and instantly lied you on the couch as he finished himself off with swift strokes as you watched with heavy eyes and a heaving chest that was soon covered in his cum.

 

Sitting there on his knees, panting and eyeing your chest, he sighed. "Shit, shit—"

 

"It's— It's okay." You shook your head with a small smile. "I... I— That was hot." You nodded as Adam couldn't help but grin.

 

"You're so fucking perfect." Leaning in and kissing you, Adam stood up and quickly went to grab a towel to clean you up, lying there in a haze with a goofy grin on your lips. "What?" Adam asked as you reached up and held his cheek.

 

"We should go eat pizza, I'm starving."


	4. Paper Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be in love...

Sitting quietly beside Adam as the two of you shared food, picking at the other's plate while at the same pizzeria you were in a few days back, Adam looked over at you for a second. "You eat a lot." He teased.

"I was starving." You shrugged.

Smiling, Adam leaned in and kissed your temple. "Now I know you're the hungry type."

"The what?" You asked with narrowed brows, picking at his pizza—one he hardly ate.

"You get really hungry after sex." He said, watching you steal his food. But, he didn't mind, he wasn't all that hungry.

"Oh..." You sank in your spot.

"It's not a bad thing, now I have to keep food around and treat you like a gremlin." Adam teased as you gasped, but he got a hold of your face, wiped the faint sauce away and kissed you. "The cute kind. The one you don't feed before midnight."

Shaking your head and letting out a chuckle, you kissed him back before grabbing your cup of water. "So, what? Would your penis be food?"

"Oh, god... Don't say penis." Adam threw his head back.

"Then, what?" You asked. You still were a bit... innocent? Did you live in a bubble?

"Uh... Like cock—"

"No way." You shook your head.

"Okay! Dick, then." Adam reasoned as you laughed.

"Are we really discussing this?" You smiled, still laughing.

Looking over at you and eyeing your smile, Adam sighed before pinching the tip of your nose lightly. "No."

"Thank you for dinner." You said, leaning in and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Call it a celebration gift. You're no longer a virgin!" Adam threw his hands up as you instantly covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Shh!" You chuckled, but Adam grabbed your hands and kissed your palms. "Big mouth."

"I warned you." He winked, leaning in and kissing your neck, then your cheek. "Be my girlfriend." Adam mumbled against your skin as you blushed, heart skipping a beat. So, he wanted something real with you? It wasn't like you didn't expect it... You just, didn't expect it so _soon_.

"Really?" You softly asked. "I— I have no experience in that field."

"Field? Jesus..." Adam shook his head but smiled. "I don't care, you've gotta get exposed somehow... And I enjoyed having sex with you." He admitted as you rubbed your cheeks. "You taste good, you feel good... And damn if you aren't fucking precious. You're so pretty and smart—"

"Okay, okay! You're gonna make my head explode." You said while holding your cheeks. "I'll be your girlfriend." Looking over at him, Adam instantly caught your chin and gave you a strong kiss, catching you off guard as your eyes squeezed shut.

"I won't fuck this up, I promise you." He said. "God, fuck, I've never been so excited."

"Adam!" You grinned as you looked at him. "You're excited? But you've dated before? _I'm_ the excited one." You laughed.

"No, no. You see, I'm excited because you're fucking worth it. You're so fucking amazing and— ugh, you've only had sex once and damn if you weren't hot!" He nearly shouted as you shook your head. "You're hot. You're a damn beauty, angel face. Your body, your hair, your fucking mouth and all that shit that comes out of it."

"Thanks." You laughed.

"This better not be one sided." He glared but your eyes widened as you shook your head.

"N— No! No! I'm just, I'm a bit shy and new... And I'm still recovering from the sex? Like... Like it was so much better than I expected and— and you're so good with your mouth and fingers?" You breathed as Adam grinned. "I— I don't know. I just... Wow, that was like an out of body experience. Something otherworldly and I'd— I'm so up for more." You truthfully spoke.

"Really?" Adam asked as you nodded. "Like, you really want us to do it again?" Still nodding your head, Adam lifted his brows, only to jump out of his seat and bring you with him, all the way back to his apartment.

In a flash, you found yourself pinned under Adam as he was practically balls deep in you. Your legs were wrapped around his waist as he held your wrists against his bed.

Your body broke out into a sweat with how fast Adam was moving his hips against you and how you felt as if your body was on fire.

With moans filling the air as your eyes squeezed shut, either of you came and eventually found yourselves lying on his bed, panting.

"Gosh..." You breathed, lying on your side while eyeing the glistening sweat on Adam's chest. "Were you... Was that what you were holding back?"

"Somewhat." Adam nodded. "Just wait til we doggy style." He grinned as your eyes widened. You were honestly intrigued by how that would work out, but, for now, you were exhausted and your thighs were burning.

"Wow... So, is this what it's like to date Adam Sackler?" You asked.

"A bit. But, let's hope we don't argue." Adam said, turning on his side and looking at you, dragging his fingertips along your side before pulling you closer and kissing you. "I don't think I could yell at that angelic face of yours." He muttered against your lips as you smiled.

Leaning back and caressing your cheek with his thumb, you shut your eyes for a moment as you focused on his touch before letting out a small yawn. "I should get going—"

"What? No, stay!" Adam jumped on his words as your eyes opened. A small pout had formed on his lips as he gave you a pleading look. "You live right next door. Stay the night. Please." He begged as you sucked in a breath before nodding.

"Okay." You smiled as Adam reached over and pulled you onto his chest, kissing your jaw and trailing his hands up and down your back. "You're sweet."

"Only to you." He mumbled, kissing bits of your neck as your eyes fluttered closed. "Cause you're sweet to me."

Smiling, you got a hold of his face and pressed your lips against his, gently kissing him, almost as if trying to remember every bit of detail his mouth had to offer. "You took all my firsts."

"Hmm?" Adam hummed, lost in a daze, too focused on your lips.

"You took all my firsts." You repeated with a small laugh, lifting yourself up enough to look down at him. "My kiss, my virginity, being my boyfriend..."

"You better hope I become your husband and give you your first—and every other—baby." He said, seriously, as your face grew red. "I'm doing pretty fucking good if you ask me! I got three in under two days." Adam flipped you over and held onto you tightly,

"You did..." You nodded as Adam cuddled up against you, bodies sticking together as he nuzzled his face into your neck. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it, baby." He muttered against your neck. "I like you a whole fuckin' lot, angel face."

"I like you, too." You smiled, feeling your eyes fall close on you as your sleep overcame you.

Waking up that next morning, legs tangled with Adam's as his weight was placed on you, you hadn't realized that the two of you had stayed like this all night. Your arms were wrapped around adam as his face was buried within your neck, soft snores leaving him as you felt his breathing fan your skin. Still feeling exhausted, you reached over for your phone on his nightstand and saw it was only 7AM.

Shaking your head and placing your phone back, you decided to give yourself a few more hours of sleep before heading back to your apartment. You felt too comfortable and warm to leave your position, plus, it felt nice having Adam—and his dead weight—pressed against you.

Knocking right back out and giving yourself three more hours, you had woken up to the feeling of something hard pressed against your lower back. Slowly opening your eyes, your eyebrows narrowed. Now you were being spooned by Adam? Did the two of you move? Or had he done this?

Hearing fait moans come from Adam, sounds that didn't sound like he was irritated from waking up, rather out of sexual pleasure, you felt his grip tighten around your waist as you realized what was pressing against you.

Feeling your heart skip a beat, you suddenly felt small kisses being pressed against your shoulder as Adam moaned against you. "Sorry..." He groaned. "I must've gotten hard... in my sleep..." Adam sighed.

"It's— It's okay." You shook your head. You truly didn't mind, honestly, you couldn't help but slightly swirl your hips to feel him as a louder moan left him.

"P— Please don't do that... I will legit fuck you right here and now and I... I don't feel like putting a condom on." Adam breathed but you smiled.

"Then, don't." Pushing your hips back, wiggling them, Adam let go of you and caved in. If you wanted to be that way,  
so be it, he'd give you what you wanted in a heart beat.

And, he did, with a swift separation of your legs and positioning himself, Adam filled you as your breath hitched. Bucking his hips at an unsteady pace, seeing as he was half asleep but also very horny, he couldn't help but partially rest against you. That is until he lifted himself up and pulled you onto your knees and fucked you from behind.

Letting out staggered breaths as your face was nearly buried into his pillow, his strong scent filling your nose, Adam fell over your back and lazily fucked you. He couldn't even curse out, he just grunted and moaned against you until he felt his orgasm coming.

Sticking his hand in between your thighs and reaching for your bundle of nerves, Adam began rubbing your clit so you'd come for him just before he pulled out and spread his seed all over your inner thigh, feeling it trickle down as you sighed in satisfaction.

"I didn't think you'd be so into all of this so quickly..." Adam breathed, grabbing his shirt from the floor and cleaning your inner thigh before he pushed you down and kissed along your neck.

"You'd be surprised." You nodded. "I know I am." Chuckling, you reached up for Adam's goatee and gently scratched it as he smiled. "I should get going, I have to get to writing..." You said, Adam's smile dropping. "Don't look at me like that..." You frowned. "I'll be next door, you can visit me. I just have a deadline, okay?"

"Fine." Adam sighed, leaning in and kissing you. "Why can't I come with you?"

"Because, you'd be a distraction. A very lovely one that I can't have." You shook your head as Adam groaned. "I'll be done before you know it. Then, we can spend the rest of the day together in my place for once."

"Okay." Adam nodded, kissing you again before you got up and haphazardly changed while he watched. "You're beautiful."

Blushing, you looked over at him and smiled, then reaching over and climbing him as he now sat on the edge of his bed. "And you're handsome." You winked, sweetly kissing him before standing up and grabbing your phone before waving goodbye.

"Wait!" He called out, walking completely naked over to you just as you opened the door. "How was it?"

"How was what?" You asked, but Adam gave you a look. "Oh! Amazing." You grinned. "I think doggy is my favorite." With a wink from you, Adam gasped before smiling.

"Wow! What the fuck! You sly little shit! You're so fucking innocent, but I fuck you once and I've awoken some— some horny demon in you!" He teased as you rolled your eyes with a laugh. "Oh, baby, we're going to have so much fun, you and I." Adam grinned as you opened his door.

"I'm sure we are." With a grin, you gave him one last kiss before walking out as Adam couldn't help but spank your ass just before you shut the door behind you.

Standing there and smiling like a fool, Adam walked back to his room and grabbed a new set of clothes, just about to shower, only to hear your apartment door shut. Walking over to the wall, he knocked on it, only to earn a knock back from you.

Heavens, if his heart didn't want to explode—along with his dick.

Spending hours on end, sat at your dinning table in a robe while typing away, too much in a hurry to change into anything else after you showered, you bit your tongue as you reviews your final piece. Your little corner in the newspaper had a limit to it due to space but you always found yourself exceeding it—no matter what. Whether for papers or even for yourself. You always had so much to write about.

Making sure there was no errors after checking it a good three times and even having a website do the work, too, you submitted your short story and leaned back in your chair with a smile. You couldn't wait till Monday came.

Standing up from your seat after shutting your laptop, you walked over to your bedroom and knocked on the wall, in hopes Adam was still home. It had been a good six hours since you had left him so you wouldn't doubt that he had gone out to do something. But then you heard a knock on your door and narrowed your eyebrows. Was he waiting? That was too fast and you didn't even hear his door shut.

Walking over and opening the door, Adam instantly tackled you into an embrace as you laughed. "Were you waiting outside?" You asked as your chin was on his shoulder.

"No..." He shook his head, but you pushed back and held his chin.

"Adam..." Searching his eyes, he shook his head again, but you arched an eyebrow. "How long?"

"Not long..." Adam lowly spoke. "A good hour—"

"Adam!" You laughed as he pouted.

"I was bored, I tried doing shit but it was boring." He confessed as you smiled, tiptoeing and kissing him. "Did you finish?" Adam muttered against your lips as you nodded. "Finally."

"It comes out Monday, I'm excited." You grinned up at him. "I even started working on my second one."

"What's it about?" He asked as he gazed down at you, but you shook your head.

"You'll just have to read it." Kissing his cheek, you brought him over to your couch and sat on top of him.

Fumbling with your robe, Adam leaned in and kissed the side of your head before mumbling against your skin. "Was it about your normal neighbor?"

"Normal?" You questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm the normal one, you're the weird one." He said but you pouted as your eyebrows furrowed.

"No, you're the weird one." You corrected, turning your head to look at him.

"Yes, cause I'm the one sitting on the apartment steps with my luggage, while on my phone—"

"My stuff was heavy and no one wanted to help me!" You defended.

"I did!" Adam sang and you couldn't help but smile.

"You did." Grabbing his chin, you leaned in and kissed him before resting your head on his forehead. "What do you wanna do?"

"I think like this is fine." He answered as he held you closer to him. "Until you either get horny or hungry."

"Shut up." You nudged him as you reached for the remote of your TV and turned it on.

Sitting there and watching whatever movie was on the channel you turned it on to, Adam found it far more entertaining leaving kisses against your neck as you tried keeping your focus on the screen. But, with his eagerness, Adam had pushed you down against the couch and moved your focus to him as he kissed your lips.

"What... What happened to _like this is fine_?" You asked as he hovered before you, one of his forearms propping him up as his hand roamed underneath your robe, moving in between your thighs and finger fucking you.

"Like _this_ is fine." Adam grinned, kissing you once again and parting your lips with his tongue.

Spending the rest of your afternoon this way, with Adam's lips pressed against yours as his hand was hidden in between your thighs, the two of you—after much trying of separating—ordered in dinner before going to bed. You insisted that Adam stay the night and he so easily complied.

The next day—Sunday—you spent it together, walking around the neighborhood as Adam showed you a few places. He told you a few stories, like the time he took a dog that wasn't his, which—although you gasped—you couldn't help but laugh.

Now that you thought about it, a puppy wasn't a bad idea to have...

"Wait, are you serious?" Adam asked as the two of you were at an animal shelter. "You're getting him?"

"Yes! I want a dog, I've never had one..." You frowned, holding the golden retriever pup in your hold. "He's so cute! Look at him!" You lifted the blond puppy in your hold up to Adam as it licked his face.

"What about me?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Adam, you're my _boyfriend_ , this is a dog. I can love the both of you." You nodded as you walked away, Adam standing there with wide eyes. Did you technically just saw you loved him? Or were you just saying it just to say it?

Standing there for a good five minutes amongst the animals, you had to walk back over to Adam after calling his name multiple times with no response, pulling him out with your free hand. "What's up with you? Are you okay?" You asked him as he cleared his throat, now realizing the two of you were out on the sidewalk walking again.

"Uh... Yeah..." He slowly nodded as you tilted your head. "So, what did you name him?"

"Snoopy." You nodded, but Adam gave you an odd look. "What?"

"Snoopy? The dog looks nothing like him." He snickered.

"So? Snoopy is cute, this little guy is cute, and it was the first name that came to mind!" You said as Adam smiled.

"Whatever, as long as your happy." Lifting your hand to his lips as he kissed the back of it, the two of you walked to a pet store to buy a few things for Snoopy before going back to your apartment and setting up a little area for the puppy.

Watching as you spent most of your time with Snoopy, Adam sat on your couch with a glare and crossed arms. He wanted your attention, why were you giving it all to a dog?

Rubbing the back of the puppy's ears as you left kisses against his head, you heard a groan come from behind you. Looking over, your eyebrows narrowed, Adam sat there with his head thrown back. "Adam?"

"What?" He hissed and you frowned.

"Are you okay?" You asked, sitting there, but Adam didn't bother looking at you. "Adam..."

"I'm fine." He lied.

Standing up and walking over to him, you sat on his lap and got a hold of the back of his head and lifted it. "Adam." You said as he refused to look at you. "What is it?"

"It's nothing—"

"It's not nothing, you're not looking at me." You frowned.

"Are you going to give the puppy all your attention." He grumbled as you smiled.

"Are you jealous of a puppy?" You asked as he groaned. "You are... Oh, gosh, Adam. He's a puppy, I just got him, I won't forget about you..."

Frowning, Adam still hadn't looked at you. "He's taking your attention, I don't like it."

Hiding in a laugh, you leaned in and kissed his scruffy chin, then his nose and forehead. "Both of you will have my attention."

"I want it more." He pouted but you laughed.

"You are such a baby." Leaning in and kissing his pouted lips, you wrapped your arms over his shoulders. "I have two babies now."

"I am not a baby." He said against your lips as his arms unfolded and wrapped around your waist.

"Sure." You chuckled, kissing him.

That night, you fell asleep with Snoopy on your chest as you had lied your shoulder against Adam's chest while he had an arm wrapped around your waist.

Quietly getting up in the morning and bringing Snoopy out into the living room, you turned on your laptop and got an email linking to your story. Smiling in excitement, you bit your tongue so you wouldn't yell. "Oh my gosh..." You whispered, eyeing your piece.

Standing up, you quietly walked over to your room and sat your laptop beside Adam so he'd wake up to it before shutting the door behind you. Taking a seat on your couch as Snoopy walked over to you, you turned on your TV before you went to pick up the golden puppy.

Waking up and groaning at the lack of pressure on his shoulder, Adam opened his eyes and grumbled. "That damn puppy." He rubbed his face, knowing you must've gotten up to take care of Snoopy.

Sitting up, Adam's attention got caught by your laptop sitting where you once were lying. Narrowing his eyebrows, he grabbed it and suddenly smiled. "Angel Face..." He read the title of the piece, your name written right under it.

Reading the story and feeling his smile grow bigger and bigger, knowing very well you had written your first story on him, he instantly jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

Seeing you siting on the couch as Snoopy was walking around, Adam instantly tackled you in your seat and attacked your face with kisses. "You fucking wrote your first ever story in the fucking newspaper about me?!" He exclaimed as you laughed.

"Yes, yes... I had to. It was perfect." You smiled as Adam kept kissing you. "I don't know, it just felt right to share... It just flowed so well."

Lifting himself and looking down at you, Adam grinned. "God, I love you." He said as your eyes widened. "I do. Who gives a fuck if it's only been a few days?"

"I don't." You smiled. "This is so weird, I expected to lose my firsts when I was like... 50." You laughed as Adam rolled his eyes. "But... Here you are." Reaching up and holding his face, you teared up. "I love you, too." Instantly covering your face as you wiped your tears, Adam removed your hands and kissed you.

"Why are you crying? I know I'm a lot, but you signed up for this." He teased as you shook your head.

"I don't know, I really don't." You laughed. "I'm just so happy."

Wiping your tears, Adam lied beside you and held you to him. "Well, I'm happy to be with you, angel face."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your feedback is much appreciated ♡


End file.
